Rodolphus Lestrange
by Rayaa
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange fait le bilan de sa vie. Est-il si mauvais que ça ?


Je rentre dans l'immense manoir par un soir pluvieux. Le Seigneur n'est plus, tué par cet avorton de Potter. Les mangemort survivants restant sont traqués sans relâche par ces timbrés d'aurors, heureusement que Fol Œil n'est plus de ce monde, ils auront plus de chances de survivre. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je dis « ils » et pas « on ». C'est très simple. Je suis fier de ma vie, fier de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai vécu. Vous ne savez toujours pas qui je suis ?

Je me présente, Rodolphus Lestrange, 42 ans, mangemort ou tout simplement futur mort. J'ai vu tout ce que je devais voir, je ne m'enfuirai plus. Je m'assois, un verre de vin à la main, lance une musique assez douce, mélancolique, allume ma pipe et plonge dans les souvenirs de mon passé. Ma baguette est loin de moi, je ne veux pas me défendre.  
>Une enfance gâchée par l'absence de mes parents, mais rendue agréable par la présence de mon frère… Il est tout pour moi, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves, je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Mon arrivée à Poudlard, que du bonheur. Un groupe solide d'amis s'est rapidement formé. Lucius Malefoy, Goyle, Avery, McNair, Croupton , Rogue, moi… J'étais heureux, crains et respecté. Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'avais une réputation de tombeur. Encore mieux que ce batard de Black. Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds. Il y a eu Narcissa, une vraie déesse au lit, ma première fois en troisième année, puis la fille Carrow, une quinzaine dont je ne me souviens plus le nom puis Bella… Bellatrix Black.. Une vraie furie au lit, folle sur les bords mais malgré tout je me suis attaché à elle et moi, le grand Rodolphus Lestrange, je suis tombé amoureux. Etant certains qu'aucune fille ne pouvait me résister, j'étais heureux lorsque notre tuteur m'a parlé d'un mariage arrangé avec les Black. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'on s'enrôle dans les mangemorts. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le Maitre, elle m'a complètement délaissé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu le cœur brisé et elle le piétinait un peu plus lorsque le Maitre offrait une récompense à l'un de ses fidèles.<p>

-Voyons voir, je t'autorise à passer la nuit avec une sang pur… Qui me sera assez fidèle pour se porter volontaire ?  
>Je fermais souvent les yeux à ce moment là et bien évidemment, Bella prenait la parole.<br>-Moi mon Seigneur.

Je les regardais partir, impuissant, sans pouvoir rien faire, partant loin pour éviter de l'entendre crier sous les assauts d'un autre homme que moi. J'ai demandé le divorce, je l'ai mise à la porte et j'ai pris une décision. Plus jamais personne ne me ferai souffrir et je suis devenu un vrai salaud. Des belles paroles, je couchais avec elles, puis je les renvoyais chez elles sans sommations. Je me suis investi plus que jamais dans mon travail de mangemort pour finalement arriver très proche du Dark Lord, devenir un homme de confiance pour lui. J'ai torturé, violé et tué pour lui, sans aucun remord.

Mais finalement, qu'ai-je fais de bien dans ma vie ? Rien… Si seulement elle m'avait aimé, je ne serais pas le monstre que je suis devenu… J'aurais voulu un mariage, un mariage d'amour. Voir mon enfant naîtrel' élever, m'occuper de lui tout le reste de mon existence. Cette sensation de bonheur quand votre enfant vous regarde pour la première fois, quand il apprend à marcher, quand il vous appelle Papa… Non, je n'aurais jamais ça… Mais pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas encore si vieux, je peux encore me rattraper pour les horreurs que j'ai fait, trouver une femme qui me donnera des enfants et peut être je serais enfin heureux… Je me lève pour me préparer à transplaner, me dirige vers le buffet pour récupérer ma baguette, mais la porte s'ouvre à grand fracas.

-Tu es mort Letsrange ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Je vois le sort de lumière verte me transpercer de part en part. Je repense à mes amis, à mon ex femme que j'ai toujours aimé et à l'enfant que j'aurais tellement aimé connaître, mais c'est trop tard. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, Rodolphus Lestrange est mort.


End file.
